The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride
NatureRules1's movie spoof of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Species Cast * Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) - Whitetail Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) * African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) - Wooly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) * Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) - Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) * Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) - Camelops * Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) - Guanaco (Lama guanicoe) * Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) - Caribou (Rangifer tarandus) * Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) - Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) - Raccoon (Procyon lotor) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) - Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) and Snow Goose (Chen caerulescens) * Topi (Damaliscus korrigum) - Elk (Cervus canadensis) * Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) - American Wild Horse(Equus ferus caballus) * Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) - North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) * African Lion (Panthera leo leo) - Grizzly Bear (Ursus arctos horribilis) * Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus) - Brazilian Tapir (Tapirus terrestris) * Ostrich (Struthio camelus) - Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) * Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) - Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) * Blue Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) - American Bison (Bison bison) * Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) - American Marten (Martes americana) * Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) - Bobcat (Lynx rufus) * Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) - Mountain Lion (Puma concolor) * African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) - Coyote (Canis latrans) * Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) - Shrub-Ox (genus Euceratherium) * Steenbok (Raphicerus campestris) - Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) * Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) - Moose (Alces alces) * Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) - Greater Sage Grouse (Centrocercus urophasianus) * Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus erythrorhynchus) - Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) * African Blue Flycatcher (Elminia longicauda) - Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) * White Bird - Red-Winged Blackbird (Agelaius phoeniceus) * Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) - Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) * Citrus Swallowtail (Papilio demodocus) - Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) * Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) - American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) * Cichlid (family Cichlidae) - Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) * Termite (infraorder Isoptera) as itself * Spotted Thick-Knee (Burhinus capensis) - Rock Dove (Columba livia) * Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) - Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) * Leopard Tortoise (Geochelone pardalis) - Gopher Tortoise (Gopherus polyphemus) * Nyala (Tragelaphus angasii) - Dall's Sheep (Ovis dalli) * Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) - Arctic Ground Squirrel (Spermophilus parryii) * Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus) - Collared Peccary (Pecari tajacu) * Eastern Gorilla (Gorilla beringei) - Megatherium * African Rock Python (Python sebae) - Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) * Marabou Stork (Leptoprilos crumeniferus) - Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) and Wood Duck (Aix sponsa) * African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) - American Bullfrog (Rana catesbeiana) * Ruppell's Griffon Vulture (Gyps ruppellii) - Common Raven (Corvus corax) and Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) Songs # He Lives in You # We Are One # My Lullaby # Upendi # Not One of Us # Love Will Find A Way Scenes # He Lives in You # Kiara's First Day # Kiara meets Kovu/Alligators Chase Kiara and Kovu # Enter Zira # We Are One # Nuka Wanted to Be The Chosen One/My Lullaby # Mufasa's Plan # Kovu's Destiny/Kiara's First Hunt # Timon and Pumbaa Spy Kiara # Nuka and Vitani Plan to Start the Fire # Fire/Kovu saves Kiara # Simba's Nightmare # Kiara's Lesson/Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara and Kovu # Upendi # Simba vs Zira/Nuka's Death # Kovu Gets His Scar/Zira's Revenge # Kovu is Not One of Us # You Will Never Be Mufasa! # Love Will Find A Way # Zira's Attack # Kiara and Kovu Stop the Fight/Vitani Reforms/Zira's Death # Happy Ending in The Taigalands # End Credits Trivia * Some scenes uses the clips from Kirby: Right Back At Ya! while the most clips from many nature documentaries. * Animal sound effects are used in this movie spoof. * Besides the wooly mammoth and Megatherium, most North American extinct megafauna are played by modern animals. (for example: Camelops played by Dromedary and Hemiauchenia played by Guanaco) Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:NatureRules1 Category:Species Casts